Junky Lab l Min Yoongi
by HappyKit
Summary: Berteman sejak kecil. Waktu berlalu dan lambat laun sebuah celah terbentuk diantara kalian berdua. Apa yang memang membuat Min Yoongi dan Nam Minhyo menutup perasaan mereka? Sebuah tragedi terjadi, membuat keduanya terpaksa untuk tinggal serumah ditambah, perjodohan yang tiba-tiba. Seorang pria dewasa yang sehat lahir batin seatap dengan wanita, Sesutu pasti akan terjadi bukan?
1. Chapter 1

Author : RC Park

Title : Junky Lab (Part 1)

Main Cast : Nam Minhyo (MC), Min Yoongi/SUGA

Other Casts : All BTS member, Yoon Shinae (OC), Nam Jihyo (OC)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini author sendiri yang kepikiran dan didukung dengan keinginan pengen cepet kawin lol

Genre : Romance, 17+ , little bit smut di beberapa chapter

Author's Note :

Annyeong, RC Park imnida. Sejujurnya bisa dibilang ini pertama kali aku ngepost ff. Bikin ff udah lama sih dari beberapa tahun yang lalu di blog temen, dan entah kenapa banyak yg baca. apa gara-gara pada doyan yadong ya? wkwk. udah gitu ada konflik ga jelas yang bikin aku untuk berhenti dengan apapun yang berbau kpop. Akhirnya september kemarin dikenalin dengan salah satu boyband yang sumpah bikin speechless banget dan bikin nafsu sebagai fangirl(?) muncul lagi wkwk

ff ini sebenernya udah aku buat sih di wattpad dengan bahasa inggris, sekalian belajar *sosoan sih sebenernya

tanpa basa basi lagi, Selamat membaca! semoga ga ngecringe dengan tata bahasa dan kerandoman di tiap kalimat ff ini.

 _ **It's really hurts when i see you cry, so i want to keep that smiles**_

 _ **-Storm**_

Author's PoV

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Hujan masih membasahi kota Seoul semenjak pagi buta, diiringi dengan dentuman petir yang membawa badai besar. Tujuh Namja tengah berbaring di kamarnya masing-masing. Seharusnya mereka berlatih hari ini akan tetapi dengan cuaca yang tidak mendukung, ditambah listrik yang tiba-tiba terputus akibat badai, membuat mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ada untungnya badai hari ini, karena itu akhirnya mereka bisa beristirahat di tengah padatnya jadwal.

"Maaf, aku mungkin tidak bisa datang. Pd-nim menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan lagunya segera."

"baiklah, terimakasih. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada orangtuamu."

"Yaa.. aku akan datang untuk makan malam."

"sampai bertemu juga."

Pria dengan kulit seputih susu menutup telepon dari tunangannya. Dengan berat hati dia mengagalkan rencananya untuk menjemput tunanngannya tersebut. Karirnya kini sangat penting dengan deadline comeback yang semakin dekat.

"Hyung, dari Jihyo?" pria lain menepuk bahunya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang, sepertinya dia kecewa." Yoongi membalas.

"Tentu saja, Yeoja mana yang tidak kecewa jika namja yang dia sukai membatalkan untuk menjemput, apalagi ditengah hujan badai seperti ini." "Kau sadar kan dia benar-benar menyukaimu hyung?" lanjutnya.

"Cukup Namjoon, aku sudah bilang bagaimana situasiku sekarang. Mau dia menyukaiku, mencintaiku atau membenciku aku tidak akan peduli." Yoongi membalas dingin dan menepis tangan Namjoon yang sedari tadi di bahunya.

"aku mengerti hyung, tapi... tidakkah menurutmu kau terlalu kasar padanya?" Namjoon membalas dengan suara pelan takut membuat hyungnya kesal, dia melihat sorot kemarahan pada mata coklat Yoongi.

"Jangan dibahas lagi, bawa kertas-kertas ke Genius Lab. Kita masih punya banyak pekerjaan." Yoongi membalas Namjoon dan menuju studionya.

Minhyo's PoV

"Hmmm.. sepertinya ada yang kurang.. Apa tambah garam saja?" ujarku pada diri sendiri sembari sibuk memasak sup.

Hari ini bisa dibilang hari yang spesial, Eonniku Jihyo akhirnya diterima sebagai reporter tetap di sebuah perusahaan berita terkenal. Tentu saja semua orang ingin merayakan kabar baik tersebut. Karena kedua orang tuaku menjemput Jihyo jadinya akulah yang bertugas untuk memasak dan menyiapkan rumah.

Setelah beberapa saat aku terus melirik jam yang terpampang di dinding. sudah pukul 6 lebih dan masakan sebentar lagi siap. aku sudah menyiapkan 5 porsi untuk keluargaku dan tunangan eonni.

Semuanya sudah siap, aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan hobi terbaik sepanjang masa. Yap! menonton tv, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan menonton tv bukan?

Beberapa jam kemudian, keluargaku tak kunjung pulang. Badai tadi pagi masih saja belum berhenti, mungkin itu alasannya. Hari cerahpun masih banyak macet apalagi dengan cuaca seperti ini. Aku mulai mengetuk layar hp, memasukkan nomor Jihyo dan memastikan keberadaan mereka. Sayangnya tidak ada balasan selama beberapa kali. Makan malam sudah dingin dan aku memutuskan untuk menghangatkannya meskipun rasanya tidak akan seenak awal.

aku mendecakkan lidahku, "Aissh eonni ini, selalu saja tidak membalas telepon ku. Apa dia yang menyupir?" Dengan kesabaran yang sudah diujung aku menelepon kedua orang tuaku, tapi nihil hasilnya sama seperti saat aku menelepon eonni.

Ding- Dong—

Kepalaku reflek menengok kearah pintu dan mematikan panggilan. "Yoongi-ssi?" ujarku, Yoongi menunduk dan mengucapkan salam begitu aku membuka pintu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku keasikan membuat lagu. Apa makan malamnya sudah selesai?" tangannya terlihat menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah yang bersalah.

Aku membiarkannya masuk terlebih dahulu. "Masuk saja dulu, aku sedang menghangatkan makanan. Kau tidak terlambat, mereka belum datang." Namja didepanku mengerutkan alisnya menunjukkan kebingungan di wajahnya.

"kau sudah menelponnya? aku menelpon Jihyo daritadi, aku kira dia marah. Dia tidak membalas satupun pesan dan teleponku." ujarnya. Yoonggi menaruh jasnya di gantungan."Aku sudah menelponnya berkali-kali, apa mungkin sesuatu terjadi?"aku mengadahkan kepalaku menatap Yoongi, raut wajahku berubah menjadi khawatir.

Yoongi menatapku dengan wajah datarnya. Aku bersumpah dibandingkan saat dia berada di panggung sebagai Suga wajahnya yang sekarang sangat bertolak belakang. "Mereka mungkin menonaktifkan hpnya." aku membalasnnya dengan anggukan. Kata-kata Yoongi membuat pikiran negatifku teralihkan.

Aku mencoba usaha terakhirku untuk menghubungi keluargaku. Apa mereka baik-baik saja? ada sebuah kejanggalan rasanya. _Well_ , sangat normal untuk eonni tidak membalas pesan dan teleponku, tapi eomma dan appa? mereka selalu mengaktifkan hpnya, berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Yoongi-ssi, kau sudah makan? apa mau ku siapkan untukmu sekarang? tapi sudah jam 8 sih." aku menawarkan Yoongi, setahuku idol melakukan diet ketat dan salah satunya dengan tidak makan 4 jam sebelum tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan makan sekarang. Memberku bilang aku harus menambah berat badan." Yoongi menjawab dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Yapp membernya benar, Yoongi terlihat kurus sekarang apalagi dengan wajah putih porselen membuatnya seperti tulang berjalan dengan rambut blonde pucat yang menempel dikepalanya. Dengan segera aku menyiapkan semangkuk nasi dan menyerahkan padanya.

"kau tidak ikut makan?"

"Nope, aku akan menunggu mereka." sejujurnya semenjak tadi perutku sudah rusuh mengadakan konser. Tapi jika aku makan sekarang berarti aku akan makan lagi saat Jihyo pulang dan dietku bisa berantakan...lagi.

Yoongi mengabaikanku dan berjalan menuju dapur, setelah beberapa saat, semangkuk nasi sudah ada ditangannya. "Perutmu berisik, cepat makan." ujarnya dan memberikan nasi kepadaku.

Mukaku sedikit merah karena malu, "maaf, aku belum makan dari tadi siang."

Kediaman mengelilingi kita, hanya dentuman sendok dan garpu yang menemani makan malam kami. Sudah lama semenjak aku hanya makan berdua dengannya, meski dia selalu datang tiap weekend untuk makan malam dengan Jihyo dan orangtuaku, tapi kali ini kami benar-benar berdua. Tiga bulan sudah berlalu semenjak pertunangan Yoongi dengan eonni, _well_ lebih tepat dibilang perjodohan sih. Tentunya Yoongi menutupi hal ini dari publik karena dia seorang idol.

Aku mengenalnya dari kecil, kedua orangtua kami sangat dekat. Sedekat aku dan Yoongi dulu. Dia adalah teman masa kecilku, teman yang selalu ada untuk bermain dan mendengarkan setiap celotehan gadis yang lebih bocah 5 tahun darinya. Aku cukup kesal ketika dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul demi impiannya dan aku merengek habis-habisan pada eomma dan appa untuk pindah yang akhirnya dituruti saat aku beranjak Sma. Dia teman pertamaku dan aku punya perasaan yang spesial untuknya, tapi takdir berkata lain dan entah bagaimana hubungan kami menjadi seperti ini.

Sekitar tiga bulan lalu, keluargaku dan keluarganya mengadakan makan malam diluar. mereka tiba-tiba membawa berita yang tidak terduga, membuat seisi ruangan membulatkan mata mereka. _Well_ , kecuali aku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan orangtuaku menyombongkan putri sulung mereka kepada keluarga Min, dan kurasa keluarga Min akan merasa sangat bersyukur mendapatkan menantu seperti eonni. Awalnya eonni akan dijodohkan dengan kakaknya Yoongi, tapi disaat itu kebetulan dia sudah punya pacar. Yaa, aku tidak apa-apa dengan hal ini. lagipula aku tau tempatku dan perasaanku pada Yoongi hanyalah cinta monyet.

"Sudah lama yaa.." Yoongi tiba-tiba berhenti untuk menatapku, aku dapat melihat manik matanya dengan jelas. Mata hazel yang membuat siapapun dapat terjatuh padanya.

"Hmm?" aku menatap balik padanya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan berdua seperti ini, ahh aku merindukan masalalu." sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Yap, sudah cukup lama." aku membalas senyumannya dengan anggukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, eonni bilang kau sedang sibuk membuat album baru? bagaimana?" Aku berbohong padanya, semenjak aku tau perasaan eonni pada Yoongi, sekeras mungkin aku berusaha menghindari percakapannya mengenai Yoongi. Aku hanya bisa menstalknya lewat situs fancafe BTS, terima kasih banyak Army.

" _Well_ , masih perlu banyak perbaikan apalagi bagian chorus, tapi sejauh ini tidak ada masalah." "AH! kau mau mendengarkan cuplikannya?" Yoongi menyimpan sendok yang dia pakai dan mulai merogoh saku celananya.

Tanganku dengan gesit mencegahnya mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu. "Tunggu! Lebih baik aku mendengarnya saat lagu itu beres." Yoongi terdiam menatap tanganku yang menggenggamnya, seketika aku menarik tanganku kembali. "Aku tidak tahu kapan lagu ini selesai tapi baiklah." jawabnya dan kembali fokus pada mangkuknya.

Entah darimana keberanian keluar dari mulutku. "Umm Yoongi-ssi, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarnya." 'Sial, berani-beraninya kau menghianatiku, mulut.' kutukku dalam hati. Yoongi yang mendengarnya mengerutkan kedua alisnya menunjukkan wajah setengah terkejut dan setengah bingung.

"Baiklah, tapi berikan imbalannya." ujarnya

Mataku membelak tidak percaya dia akan mengizinkannya. "Baiklah aku akan memberikan apapun." _Well_ tidak apapun dalam artian sebenarnya sih.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kuliahmu?" Yoongi menghentikan kembali aktivitas makannya. Aku mendesah berat dengan pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

Sejujurnya topik itu cukup membuatku sensitif. Salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak layak dengan seorang Min Yoongi adalah karena kami berbeda...sangat berbeda. Dia lulus di universitas terkenal dengan penghargaan sebagai wisudawan terbaik sama seperti Eonni. Sedangkan aku hanya kuliah di universitas biasa mengambil jurusan biasa tapi untungnya aku mampu menstabilkan nilaiku.

"Bersyukur lah kau masih bisa kuliah, lagipula universitas mu tidak buruk dan banyak perusahaan membutuhkan orang di bidangmu."

"mungkin." Tambahnya. "Lihatkan! kau sendiri tidak yakin." ejekkan Yoongi membuatku frustasi, aku mencoba membalaskan dendam dengan mengambil selembar daging dari piringnya.

"Yaa! Kembalikan! itu punya ku!" Melihat Yoongi dengan panik membuatku terbahak-bahak dengan tingkahnya. Hal yang dia sukai di dunia ini selain musik dan Holly adalah daging, dan sekarang dia terlihat seperti bocah ketika seseorang mengambil permennya.

Melihat tertawa lepasku, Yoongi berdeham menyadari tingkah lakunya.

"Habiskan makananmu dan berhenti tertawa." Suruhnya dan melanjutkan makannya yang sempat terhenti.

" _Well_ karena kau terlihat cukup tertarik aku akan memberitahumu." "Kau tahu kan semester tigaku sebentar lagi berakhir, jadi aku mempersiapkan sebuah drama untuk tugas akhir semester." "Sayangnya aku hanya scriptwriter..." aku mendesah membuang kekecewaanku. Jujur, aku ingin sekali menjadi tokoh utama.

"Baguslah.." komentarnya, aku menyipitkan mataku bingung. "Apa? kau tahu pentingnya menjadi tokoh utama, kau bisa saa-"

Ring - Ring -

Suara telpon memotong pembicaraanku dengan Yoongi. Aku berdiri dan menjawabnya segera. Orangtuaku mungkin menghubungi untuk memberitahu kalau mereka tidak bisa pulang.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapaku.

Suara seorang ahjussi membalas sapaanku diiringi dengan deringan sirine. "Permisi, apa benar ini kediaman keluarga Nam?" tanyanya. "Nde, aku putrinya Nam Minhyo. ada apa?" jawabku. Beberapa detik kemudian mataku membelak mendengarkan penjelasan ahjussi tersebut. bagaimana tidak, ahjussi tersebut bilang jika orangtuaku mengalami kecelakaan. "Ahjussi, tolong jangan bercanda. Orangtuaku baik-baik saja kan?" Suara ku terdengar meninggi dan aku baru menyadari Yoongi tidak lagi berada di meja makan, kepalanya berada disebelah telingaku. Menguping semua pembicaraan ku dengan ahjussi tersebut.

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat memompa aliran darah keseluruh tubuh membuat dadaku kembang kempis, aku berusaha susah payah untuk menenangkan diri. 'Jangan panik Nam Minhyo. Jangan panik.' bagaimanapun juga aku harus memastikan kebenaran terlebih dahulu.

"Mereka ada di rumah sakit mana?" Yoongi merebut teleponku tiba-tiba.

Sesaat kemudian dia mengangguk. "Kami akan kesana sekarang." Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, terlihat kekhawatiran di sorot matanya. Yoongi kemudian mengambil jasnya yang ia gantung dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Pakai jaketmu, di luar dingin. Dia bilang orang tuamu di rumah sakit xxx sekarang."

Aku menuruti suruhannya, dan segera mengambil jaket dikamar.

Author's PoV

Sepanjang perjalanan Minhyo terus menggulung ujung kaosnya, bulir keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya. Wajahnya semakin pucat membayangkan hal terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi. Jantungnya sudah tidak karuan di lain sisi Yoongi mengendarai mobil secepat yang dia bisa karena bagaimanapun orang tua Minhyo sudah dia anggap sebagai orangtuanya sendiri.

Saat mereka sampai, mobil polisi terlihat mengerumuni rumah sakit menambah keresahan yang Minhyo rasakan. Yoongi keluar dari mobil dengan payung ditangannya, dia membuka pintu mobil Minhyo. Salah satu petugas polisi menyambut kedatangan mereka dan mengantarkan mereka kedalam rumah sakit. Polisi itu membawa mereka ke ruang otopsi dimana disana sudah tergeletak dua mayat yang menggembung karena air. Minhyo merasakan lututnya lemas saat itu juga, dadanya sesak serasa nyawanya sudah dicabut. Dia sangat kenal dengan dua jasad di depan matanya yang tak lain adalah kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

"Ahju..Ahjussi.. apa..Apa yang terjadi?" Lidahnya kelu menahan tangis, "Eom..a Appa.. apa yang terjadi?" suaranya bergetar, dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis dengan menggigit bibitnya. Sekarangpun oksigen terasa sulit untuk dihirup.

"Mobil yang mereka kendarai jatuh dari jembatan, dan safety belt yang mereka pakai entah mengapa rusak dan menjebak mereka di dalam mobil." Polisi tersebut menjelaskan setenang mungkin. Iba. itulah yang dia rasakan. Bulir demi bulir berjatuhan membasahi pipi Minhyo matanya tertutup rapat, mencegah air matanya untuk keluar lebih banyak lagi. Yoongi mengusap lembut punggung Minhyo, berharap untuk bisa menenangkan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Eonni... dimana eonniku sekarang? Aku tidak melihatnya disini, dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Polisi tersebut mendesah berat menjawab pertanyaan Minhyo dengan hati-hati. "Maafkan kami agassi. Kami tidak menemukannya dimanapun." dengan berat hati dia menjawab. Minhyo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hari ini sama sekali bukan hari yang spesial lagi. Dia memberanikan diri untuk melihat kedua orang tuangnya lebih dekat walaupun dia tahu itu akan membuat dadanya semakin berkecamuk.

"Eomma..." Tangisan Minhyo pecah, dia mengeleuarkan semua kesedihan sambil memeluk ibunya. Tak peduli jika baju yang ia kenakan sudah basah oleh air, yang dia pedulikan sekarang hanya eommanya. Minhyo meraung memanggil eommanya berharap mata yang sudah dihiasi keriput kecil itu untuk bangun dan membalas pelukannya.

Yoongi menarik Minhyo kepelukannya memenangkan gadis yang tiba-tiba menjadi yatim piatu. "Minhyo..aku.." Pelukkannya semakin erat mengingat jika dialah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. "Jika saja aku yang menjemput Jihyo..Jika saja aku.. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Minhyo tidak memperdulikan Yoongi, karena ia tahu betul ini semua sudah ditakdirkan. Dia tahu betul tuhan sedang menghukumnnya sekarang, seharusnya dia memperlakukan keluarganya dengan baik.

Hujan sudah berhenti ketika mereka sampai rumah. Wajah Minhyo sudah sangat membengkak semenjak di rumah sakit. Tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan daripada ditinggal mati orangtuamu, apalagi disaat dirimu masih berkepala dua. Yoongi melihat Minhyo yang tertidur pulas, raut wajahnya menunjukkan bagaimana hancurnya dia dalam satu malam. Jejak air mata tampak jelas mengalir di pipinya. Yoongi membuka pintu mobilnya dan menggendong Minhyo menuju kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati dia membaringkang badan kecil yang rapuh dikasurnya menatapi tiap sudut wajahnya. Yoongi mengelus pipinya yang basah, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang tertinggal. Tangannya menjalin dengan tangan Minhyo, dan mengelus punggung tangannya.

Minhyo's PoV

Mataku perih merasakan sinar matahari yang menusuk masuk melewati jendela kamarku, seketika aku bangun dan menyadari hal yang membuat badanku terasa kosong. Aku masih merasa jika semua ini hanya mimpi, masih merasa jika eomma sedang di bawah menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa, appa yang tengah asik membaca koran dan eonni yang selalu sibuk menonton drama korea. Tapi kenyataan menamparku, menyeretku kembali ke dunia dimana sekarang hanya ada aku dan aku.

Aku memaksa badanku untuk melangkah keluar kamar. Bau kimchi menyegak memasuki indra penciumanku. Perutku bergemuruh membalas sensorik dari otakku. Bodoh, disaat seperti ini pun aku masih sempat memikirkan makanan. Aku duduk di meja makan, sup kimchi dan semangkuk nasi sudah ada dihadapanku, dilengkapi dengan sosis dan telur.

"Isi perutmu, oke?" Yoongi menaruh gelas berisi teh didepanku dan duduk di hadapanku.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "aku sedang tidak mood makan, tapi terimakasih." ujarku

"Mau kau sedang mood atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah susah payah menyiapkanmu sarapan, sekarang makan." Paksanya, aku mengeluh dengan pelan dan mulai mengambil suapan pertama.

"Aku sudah menghubungi kampusmu. Kau dapat dispensasi seminggu. Oh iya! Pihak insuransi akan datang siang ini, apa aku yang urus saja?" Yoongi menawarkan diri, hahh.. dia memang teman yang kau butuhkan disaat dirimu terpuruk seperti ini. Saat di rumah sakitpun Yoongi lah yang mengurus semua berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatangani. Umurku belum cukup untuk menjadi wali dari diri sendiri dan sekarang rasanya aku akan terlalu mengandalkannya.

"Tidak usah, kau sudah banyak membantu." jawabku. Yoonggi menatapku, memastikan jika aku baik-baik saja. "Kau yakin? Aku sudah minta izin pada Namjoon, dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa."

"Aku baik-baik saja Yoongi-ssi." Aku memaksakan senyum terbaikku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis di depannya. Yoongi terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan mengusap kepalaku mengukir senyuman di wajah porselennya. "Baiklah, kabari aku jika terjadi apa-apa."

Begitu mobil Yoongi melewati gerbang rumah, aku segera menutup pintu. bersandar pada benda keras tersebut dan memeluk lututku. Menenggelamkan wajahku yang sudah basah dengan air mata. 'Sendirian' kalimat tersebut terus terngiang dikepalaku. Membayangkan apa jadinya seorang gadis yang belum juga menyandang gelar sarjana tinggal di rumah seorang diri. tangisku menggema di rumah kosong ini. 'Tuhan..kumohon.. kembalikan keluargaku..'

 _ **In a sea of people, my eyes will always search for you**_

 _ **-Relatives**_

Siang tiba dan aku tengah berbaring di sofa ditemani dengan sahabatku Shinae. Pihak asuransi baru saja pergi dan memberikan uang yang sudah eomma dan appa kumpulkan selama ini. Aku meratapi jumlah yang tertoreh pada buku tabungan yang mengatas namakan Nam Minhyo. Keluargaku bisa dibilang cukup kaya hanya saja, eomma dan appa memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup sederhana semenjak aku hampir diculik dulu. Jika bukan karena Yoongi entah bagaimana nasibku sekarang. _Well_ soal itu akan aku ceritakan di lain waktu,

"Minhyo-ah ngomong-ngomong kau akan tinggal di rumah ini sendiri?" tanya Shinae.

Aku membalikan leherku untuk menengoknya. "Bukannya sudah jelas? dengan siapa lagi aku harus tinggal?" aku membalasnya singkat. "Ani, maksudku kau taukan kita masih di bawah umur, berarti kau membutuhkan wali." "Terlebih lagi, seorang yeoja tinggal sendiri di daerah sepi seperti ini, apapun bisa saja terjadi." Lanjutnya. Perkataannya memang benar, di Korea kau membutuhkan wali jika umurmu dibawah 21 tahun, sial. 'Bagaimana jika namja itu yang jadi waliku, Ani itu tidak mungkin terjadi, orang yang kupanggil samcheon itu tidak memenuhi satupun syarat untuk menjadi seorang wali.

Pemakaman eomma dan appa sudah dimulai sejak sejam yang lalu. Hanya halmoni yang menemaniku. Eomma adalah putri satu-satunya, sedangkan haraboji sudah meninggal setahun lalu. Satu-satunya keluargaku hanyalah halmoni. Ya, hanya beliau saja. Keluarga dari pihak appa tidak pernah peduli dengan keadaan kami. Mereka hanya datang untuk meminta uang appa, lebih tepatnya memalak dengan sejuta alasan. Aku salut dengan appa yang selalu mengutamakan keluarga dibandingkan apapun dan masih mau menerima mereka.

"Minhyo sayang, maafkan kami terlambat. Kau tahukan betapa jauhnya rumah kami." Aku mendongak menatap seorang yeoja berumur 30an itu. Yeoja cantik dengan mulut busuknya. 'Tahan emosimu Minhyo.' Kalimat itu ku ucapkan berulang-ulang dalam otakku ketika keluarga appa mulai berdatangan.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan berat. "Tak apa, setidaknya kalian datang." Entah sudah berapa kali aku menunjukkan senyum palsuku hanya pada mereka.

Namja dibelakangnya menghampiriku, Namja yang benar-benar aku benci dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Namja yang selama 19 tahun ini aku panggil samchon.

"Kami turut berduka cita atas kecelakaan yang menimpa kakaku, semoga saja mereka tenang di alam sana. Pastinya keadaan akan sulit, apalagi kau tinggal sendirian." Samchon ku Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepalaku. ' _Hell no_ , singkirkan tangan kotormu itu.' umpatku dalam hati. "Ya, terimakasih karena sudah khawatir tapi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja, samchon." jawabku dan menepis tangannya.

Samchon tertawa meledek, "Oh ya? Tapi bukannya kau masih di bawah umur? 18? Ani ani, 19 tahun bukan?" "Bukankah itu berarti kau harus punya wali?" Lanjutnya, dia berdehem dan meninggikan suaranya. Hah... sudah kuduga kemana arahnya pembicaraan ini.

" _Well_ , suka tak suka peraturan tetap lah peraturan, Minhyo-ah." Senyuman picik terlihat disudut bibirnya, ingin rasanya aku sobek mulutnya jika saja aku tidak berhubungan darah dengannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi, sumpah rasanya tidak kuat satu ruangan dengan para maniak uang itu. "Shit, kenapa mereka kemari. setelah eomma dan appa meninggal baru mereka datang, sialan." Dinginnya air yang kubasuh dimukaku tidak memadamkan api yang sedang menyala di dadaku, aku berusaha bernafas dengan tenang mengingat ini adalah peristirahatan terakhir kedua orang tuaku.

Saat aku kembali menuju ruang pemakaman, Samchon dan halmoni tengah beragumen. Orang-orang lebih fokus pada mereka ketimbang dengan acara utamanya. Mau tak mau aku harus meleraikan keduanya.

Kami memutuskan untuk pindah ke ruangan pribadi. aku berada di tengah-tengah antara Jisoo samchon dan halmoni. Mata samchon terlihat sangat besar karena dia melotot menunjukkan sisi superiornya berusaha menggoyahkan keberanianku. Tapi usahanya untuk meruntuhkan Nam Minhyo tidak akan pernah berhasil. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat menahan tanganku untuk tidak mendarat di wajahnya. Apa dia tidak malu? Jasad kakaknya hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja darinya dan hal yang masih dia pikirkan hanyalah uang.

"Dengar, aku sudah bukan remaja lagi. aku sudah punya kartu kewarganegaraanku, surat izin mengemudi dan segala hal yang orang dewasa punya. Sudah sangat jelas aku tidak membutuhkan wali. Lagipula, jika aku harus punya wali aku lebih memilih halmoni daripada mu." Aku berusaha berbicara setenang-tenangnya, seperti yang orang bilang menahan amarah sama rasanya dengan menggengam sebongkah batu dengan bara api.

"Hahahaha, kau pikir wanita tua itu akan bertahan? lihat tangannya yang tremor itu, paling lama juga dia hanya akan bertahan sebulan." Samchon tertawa meledek. Disaat itu juga kesabaran yang aku tahan sudah meluap. _Nope_ , amarah tidak akan berpengaruh apapun padanya, tamparan adalah hal yang sesuai untuk saat ini. Tanganku sudah ku lemaskan, aku bersiap melayangkan bertubi-tubi tamparan dan pukulan di mukanya ketika seseorang menggengam tanganku menahannya untuk bergerak.

"Tak usah khawatir, Minhyo dan aku akan segera bertunangan. Dengan begitu aku akan menjadi wali yang sah untuknya." Suara itu, suara yang sangat familiar. Suara yang dulu selalu aku nantikan sampai sekarang.

"Mwo? Yaa! kau siapa?" Cih, apa saja yang dia lakukan dengan uang yang diberikan appa. Aku yakin 100% uang yang appa berikan bisa melebihi ratusan juta untuk membeli tv, apa dia tidak pernah lihat tv? Yoongi menatap samchon tajam, hanya sekali aku melihat tatapan itu dan orang terakhir yang mendapat tatapan itu berujung dengan koma di rumah sakit akibatnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Min Yoongi orang mengenalku dengan nama Suga, member dari BTS. Baiklah karena masalah perwalian sudah selesai, bisakah kita melanjutkan acara pemakamannya tuan? Dan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku, aku rasa membicarakan warisan dianggap tidak sopan di depan orang yang meninggal. Bukan kah begitu?" Badan samchon kaku mendengar sindiran yang keluar dari lidah Yoongi, lidahnya kelu dan tidak dapat membalas perkataan apapun.

Setengah bebanku terasa terangkat dari tubuhku, namun hal itu tergantikan dengan pertanyaan -pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab. 'Pertunangan? Yoongi hanya berakting kan?'

Selesai pemakaman, Yoongi mengantarku pulang dengan halmoni. Saudara-saudaraku segera meninggalkan tempat pemakaman begitu acara selesai, mungkin mereka merasa tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di sana jika tak ada sepeserpun uang yang dapat mereka dapatkan. Hari ini tidak jauh melelahkan dari hari sebelumnya, perkara pertunangan dan kehadiran Yoongi membuat Shinae melemparkan sejuta pertanyaan, bukannya dia tidak tahu aku berteman dengan idol yang naik daun. Tapi dia saja yang tidak pernah percaya.

Tiba dirumah, Halmoni memasuki kamar tamu, dirinya sama lelahnya dengan ku. Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah, Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama dan duduk di sofa. "Aku akan buatkan minum.." Ujarku, aku terlalu gugup untuk menanyakan soal pertunangan tadi. "Tak usah, duduklah aku tahu kau penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di pemakaman." Yoongi menepuk sisi disebelahnya,menyuruhku untuk duduk. Akupun menurutinya dan menunggu penjelasannya. "Orangtuaku memutuskan untuk menjodohkanku dengan mu." Kalimat singkat keluar dari mulutnya membut kedua alisku berkerut.

"Tapi, kau sudah bertunangan dengan Jihyo, Yoongi-ssi." Yoongi menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menatapku. Manik matanya tak pernah gagal untuk membuatku goyah dan mengagalkan usaha ku untuk move on darinya. _Shit_.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Jihyo belum bertunangan sama sekali. Kami memang dijodohkan, tapi tidak ada pesta maupun cincin yang meresmikan pertunangan kami. Dan pada saat makan malam tiga bulan lalu, Orangtuaku dan orangtuamu hanya bilang aku dan Jihyo 'akan' bertunangan. Terlebih lagi orang yang tahu hal itu dapat dihitung dengan jari. Member bts pun hanya Namjoon yang tahu." Kata demi kata kuolah di dalam otakku, membentuk suatu fakta yang masuk akal bagiku. Tapi siapa yang tidak bingung jika hal ini tiba-tiba terjadi.

Yoongi melihat lurus ke arah depan, "Kau bisa menolaknya. Biar aku yang menjelaskan pada orangtuaku. Tapi dari apa yang terjadi saat pemakaman, Samchon mu itu.. Dia mengejar warisan bukan? Pikirkanlah apa yang terjadi jika hak asuhmu berada di tangannya." Yoongi benar, hal itu adalah yang terpenting sekarang bukan perasaanku, melindungi warisan yang susah payah orangtuaku kumpulkan jauh lebih penting. "Kau tahu Yoongi-ssi, sejujurnya aku tidak begitu yakin akan hal ini, tapi kau benar. Meski aku merasa bersalah karena menghianati eonni tapi aku yakin, dia akan mengerti." Maafkan aku eonni.. sungguh aku tahu betul posisiku, tapi maaf hanya.. hanya ini pilihanku.

"Aku akan menerima perjodohan ini." Dengan tarikan nafas dan anggukan mantap aku menerima Yoongi untuk menjadi tunanganku. Yoongi tersenyum lega, "Jawaban yang bagus."

Hp ku terus berbunyi, balasan dari Shinae menghantuiku. Meski aku emang tidak berniat untuk tidur tapi malam yang sunyi dan tenang sangat aku butuhkan sekarang. Sangat.

Minhyo : "Tidak Shinae, dia tidak pernah melamarku, ini hanya perjodohan."

Shinae : "Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia tunangan Jihyo eonni?"

Minhyo : "Ceritanya panjang Shinae-ah, aku lelah. Bisa kita lanjutkan besok atau kapanpun saja?"

Shinae : "Arra,arra tapi kau harus berjanji ya, aku akan datang besok di pagi buta. Good Night, calon istri Min Yoongi genius jjang jjang man boong boong :* "

Aishh bocah ini, aku tidak percaya pertemanan kami bisa bertahan hampir 5 tahun.

 **To be Continued**

Huee maafkan kesampahan ini, sumpah berasa amatir. doakan aku bisa menjadi lebih baik terus. btw makasih udah baca jangan lupa leave a comment below OK OK?

Tunggu part selanjutnya yaa hehehehe..


	2. Chapter 2

Author : RC Park

Title : Junky Lab (Part 2)

Main Cast : Nam Minhyo (MC), Min Yoongi/SUGA

Other Casts : All BTS member, Yoon Shinae (OC), Nam Jihyo (OC)

Genre : Chaptered, Romance, 17+ , little bit smut di beberapa chapter

Author's Note :

Gimana nih part 1? ga lebay-lebay amat kan ceritanya, semoga kalian sama suka juga ya dengan part 2 :)) btw leave a comment dan vote ya. Oh iya komen juga dong siapa bias kalian nih?

Lanjut part 2! Tanpa babibubebo lagi, Happy Reading and Enjoy

 _ **When i first saw you, you took my breath away. You still do every day**_

 _ **-Stalker**_

Minhyo's PoV

Halmoni dan aku sedang menikmati sarapan kami, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kami berdua terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Halmoni berusaha untuk menggenggam sendoknya dengan susah payah. Setelah haraboji meninggal kesehatannya memburuk, enam bulan yang lalu halmoni mengidap stroke yang membuatnya kehilangan kontrol tangannya. Aku menatapnya miris, halmoni tidak suka jika ada orang yang membantunya makan, wataknya sama seperti eomma, tidak ingin dikasihani.

Ding Dong – Ding Dong

Bel rumah berbunyi terus menerus, suara nyaring itu berdering ditelingaku, membuatku mendecakkan lidah kesal. 'Shinae benar-benar datang di pagi buta.' Kesalku, Aku berjalan cepat kearah pintu membukanya dengan kasar. Aroma parfum menyegak menusuk hidungku, berapa botol sih yang dia semprot.

"Aish berhenti memencet bel Shinae! Whoaa kau mau kemana dengan baju seperti itu? Dan Aigooo Parfummu kebanyakan Shianae-ah" Omelku tak karuan.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku berharap baunya tidak mendekat kearahku tapi usahaku hanya sia-sia karena Shinae langsung masuk ke rumahku tanpa izin.

"Mana Suga Oppa? Minhyo-ah bagaimana penampilanku? Tidak aneh kan?" Haruskah aku berkata jujur? Penampilannya sekarang terlihat seperti bocah Sma saat kencan pertamanya, sangat berlebihan.

Aku menepuk pundaknya. "Sayangnya dia sudah pulang ke dormnya. Sudahlah, sini ikut sarapan." Ajakku. Raut wajah Shinae berubah penuh kekecewaan. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya lemah di sofaku.

"Buatkan aku kopi saja." Gumamnya dibalik bantal. Aku berjalan ke arah dapur mengambil seporsi pancake favoritnya.

"Ini, kau bilang akan kesini jadi aku buatkan makanan favoritmu." Aku menyodorkan pancake itu di depannya. Berusaha menghiburnya dan benar saja matanya langsung berbinar terang.

Selama Shinae menghabiskan pancakenya, aku mengambil handukku untuk bersiap mandi. "Shinae-ah! Kau mau ikut mengantarkan halmoni ke bandara?" ajakku.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah berdandan susah payah. Aku tidak mau membuang make up ku sia-sia.". Aku mulai menyalakan shower dan memulai mandiku. "Ah! Bagaimana jika kau ajak Hyukjin kencan?" saranku.

Shinae adalah sahabatku semenjak Sma. Karena dari Daegu, logat bahasaku berbeda dengan orang Seoul, Hal itu membuatku sulit untuk berteman, terlebih lagi aku bukanlah orang yang mudah bergaul. Untungnya Shinae menemaniku dan beberapa tahun kemudian kita satu kampus bahan sejurusan dan hal itu membuat hubungan kita lebih erat. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman, entahlah banyak orang yang berpura-pura menjadi temanmu hanya karena uang. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku sulit mempercayai orang lain.

"Ide bagus, tapi sayangnya kami sedang bertengkar. Kau tahu, begitu aku bilang bahwa aku fangirl dia langsung marah-marah tak jelas. Aissh dasar posesif." Aku mendengar desahan Shinae di balik kamar mandi. " _Well_ , tinggal putus saja, apa susahnya." Jawabku singkat.

Shinae sudah berpacaran dengan Hukjin semenjak awal kuliah, sepertinya sekitar satu setengah tahun lalu? Dari dulu aku tidak setuju dengan namja itu. Yap kuakui dia tampan, pintar dan populer tapi sifatnya terlalu posesif bahkan dia sering mengekang Shinae untuk tidak berteman dengan namja lain, jangankan namja. Dia bahkan cemburu jika Shinae menghabiskan waktu denganku

"Minhyo-ahh ayolah jangan sedih begitu." Shinae membujukku sambil menyupir. Sesudah mengantarkan Halmoni, rasanya aku yang murung kembali lagi. Membayangkan sendirian di rumah luas itu, pasti sepi sekali.

"Yaa! Nam Minhyo! Jangan mengabaikanku, ayolah kau mau apa? Es krim? Hamburger? Pizza? Aku akan mentraktirmu, katakan apa saja." Aku menghela nafasku, tidak tertarik dengan penawarannya.

"Hei.. Aku berjanji tidak akan kemana-mana.. Aku ada seharian—" Omongan Shinae terpotong saat hpnya berdering. Nama dan wajah pacarnya muncul di layar segi empat itu.

Aku menatap Shinae dengan datar, dengan reflek dia mengambil dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Wae? Aku sedang bersama Minhyo."

"Hah? Sekarang? Aishh tidak bisa aku berjanji akan menemaninya hari ini."

Shinae menatapku, menunjukkan wajah memelasnya yang dia biasa ia tunjukkan. Seharusnya aku jangan berharap lebih kepadanya. 'Ada seharian darimananya...'

"Tak apa, turunkan aku di depan saja, aku bisa berjalan kaki pulang." Ujarku malas.

Aku berjalan dengan kesal. Shinae malah lebih memilih kencan dengan pacarnya yang menyebalkan itu. Tau begitu sebaiknya aku yang membawa mobil. Hyukjin tiba-tiba menelepon Shinae dan meminta maaf dengan mengajaknya kencan. "Arghh tak akan ku maafkan kau Lee Hyukjin." Umpatku. Aku menyusuri jalan menuju rumahku, butuh 15 menit sebelum aku sampai rumah. Untungnya hari ini jauh lebih cerah daripada lusa kemarin. Lingkungan yang sepi dengan suara angin sepoi-sepoi mengusap lembut pipiku. Setidaknya suasana ini tidak memperburuk hariku. Aku bernafas lega untuk sejenak, inilah yang kubutuhkan untuk menenangkan diri dari hiruk pikuk yang aku hadapi.

Baru saja beberapa menit aku menikmati pemandangan dan suasana. Terdengar suara orang yang rasanya, seperti mengikutiku. Aku menengok kebelakang dan menjumpai seorang namja memakai topi, masker dan baju yang serba hitam. Aku mengalihkan semua pikiran negatifku. Mana mungkin ada stalker di siang bolong begini kan? Tidak mungkin kan? Karena mencari aman aku mempercepat langkahku, di belakang sana terdengar langkah namja itu berusaha mengikuti irama langkahku.

'Hana-nim... Apa kau benar-benar tega padaku?' aku mengeluh dalam diam, Sungguh jika masalah terus berdatangan seperti ini rasanya aku tidak akan sanggup lagi. Aku menarik nafasku dalam 'Tenang Nam Minhyo, kau itu chubby dan bukankah orang chubby lebih sulit untuk diculik? Yang sekarang harus kau lakukan hanyalah lari sekencang-kencangnya, tidak sulit kan?" Aku menganguk mantap dan melangkahkan kakiku cepat menjauh dari Namja tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian nafasku mulai tersengal-sengal 'Sialan tidak sulit apanya, Hanya tuhan yang tahu kapan terakhir kali aku berlari sekencang ini'

"Yaa! Nam Minhyo Jangan lari!" Namja itu berteriak semakin dekat, 'Sial apa itu Jisoo samchon?'

Aku berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga sampai Namja itu semakin dekat dan berhasil menangkapku. "Lepaskan aku! Dasar sia...lan." Masker yang menutupi wajahnya sudah terlepas, menampilkan kulit putih dan bibir merah yang menggoda iman yeoja maupun namja. Aku menelan salivaku, rasanya seperti menelan batu, sulit sekali. Kau tau kenapa? Karena mataku disuguhi pemandangan yang jauh lebih baik saat kau berlibur kemanapun. Min Yoongi yang tengah berkeringat dan bibirnya yang setengah terbuka dengan nafas tersengal sengal. Shit, he's hot.. apa dia selalu seseksi ini?

"Hahh..Ha... Mau sampai kapan.. kau berlari hah?" tatapannya kesal, tapi itu tidak membuat ketampanan namja ini berkurang. "Aigoo, paru-paruku.. hah.." Darah yang berpusat diwajahnya membuat kulit susu itu menjadi merah padam, Yoongi mengelus dadanya berkali-kali sambil membungkuk. Aneh, padahal namja ini sering sekali latihan dance ditambah dulu dia pemain basket, wajar jika aku yang kelelahan.

"Yoongi-ssi mian, aku kira.." aku menelan ludahku. "aku kira kau stalker." Aku mengibaskan tanganku, olahraga kecil tadi ditambah tatapan Yoongi membuat temperatur tubuhku naik drastis.

"Aishh, bagaimana bisa kau menganggap calon tunanganmu stalker?" Aku terdiam, Yoongi terdiam, kami berdua terdiam. Canggung rasanya mendengar kata tunangan keluar dari mulutnya. Jujur saja, rasanya seperti jutaan kupu-kupu menggelitikiku tapi aku tau, Yoongi tak mungkin membalas perasaanku. Ada sebuah batas antara aku dengannya, baginya aku hanya teman masa kecil yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri.

"Eomma menyuruhku untuk membawamu ke rumah. Ada hal yang harus dibicarakan." ujarnya, nafasnya lebih stabil sekarang. Yoongi menggengam tanganku dan berjalan menuju rumahku. 'Ommo..ommo apa aku mimpi, berjalan pulang kerumah sambil bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki impianmu.' Ini terlalu manis untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Minhyo's PoV

Ruff Ruff Ruff Ruff

Sampai di rumah Yoongi, Min Holly menyambut senang majikkannya itu. Ekor nya yang fluffy bergerak tak karuan, menandakan kerinduan pada majikkannya. "Aigoo Holly-ahh- ayah juga merindukanmu. Sini-sini." Aku menyipitkan mataku, terheran-heran dengan namja yang satu ini. Di jalan moodnya sangat buruk karena insiden stalker dan lihatlah dia sekarang. 'Sial, kenapa aku merasa iri pada Holly'.

Rumah Yoongi tidak begitu besar tapi dalamnya sangat luas. Saat Sma aku sering kesini, alasannya tentu saja ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi. Tapi semenjak dia menjadi trainee, rumah ini hanya diisi oleh orang tua dan Hyungnya.

"Oh! Minhyo-ah kau sudah datang rupanya? Tunggu sebentar yaa." Nyonya Min memanggil namaku dari dapur. Aroma kimchi segar menari-nari di batang hidungku. Aku suka dengan masakan beliau karena rasanya mirip dengan masakan eomma. Hahh.. aku merindukannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan membantunya, daripada harus bersama Yoongi yang masih asik melepas rindu dengan anjingnya. 'Beruntung sekali kau Holly.' pikirku.

Author's PoV

"Apa kabarmu Minhyo-ah? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Kau bisa anggap rumah ini rumahmu juga, mampirlah kesini jika kau merasa kesepian. Hah... Aku merindukan Jaehee.. Melihatmu sekarang aku jadi teringat denganya. Rasanya baru kemarin kalian sedang asik bermain petak umpet, sedangkan aku dan Jaehee sibuk membicarakan tetangga hahaha." Nyonya Min tertawa miris, Minhyo bisa merasakan kerinduan yang nyonya Min rasakan.

"Tapi lihatlah kalian sekarang, aku tidak menyangka Yoongi sudah dewasa dan dia bilang dia siap untuk menikahimu." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Kerutan di dahi Minhyo otomatis terbentuk mengkekspresikan kebingungannya.

"Chogi, apa aku tak salah dengar? bukan kah kalian yang meminta-"

"Eomma, nasi gorengnya terlalu asin. Tolong ambilkan nasi lagi untukku." Yoongi memotong pertanyaan Minhyo sambil meneguk segelas air.

"Oiya? Ahh sepertinya aku melamun dan memasukkan garam terlalu banyak. Tunggu sebentar Yoongi-ah" Nyonya Min berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali dengan semangkuk nasi di tangannya.

Tidak mau pikir panjang Yoongi langsung menanyakan tujuan eommanya memanggil mereka kemari.

"Nah jadi begini.." Nyonya Min menyesap teh yang Minhyo buat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku dan suamiku sudah berdiskusi tentang pertunangan kalian, bagaimana jika kita adakan bulan depan? Sebenarnya... kami merasa bersalah karena selalu mengundur-undur waktu pertunangan Yoongi dan Jihyo. Dan untuk tanggal pernikahannya bagaimana kalau-"

"Tunggu dulu eomma, Kau tahu kan itu mustahil. Aku seorang idol eomma. Bagaimana jika semua orang tahu aku akan segera menikah. Fansku akan kelabakan jika mereka tahu aku punya tunangan." Jawabnya, sorot mata nyonya Min berubah tajam.

"Terus kau mau apa? Kau kan sudah pasti bertunangan dengan dia jadi apa masalahnya jika orang-orang tahu? Lagipula kau hanya bertunangan, bukan menghamili orang atau mabuk-mabukkan." Nyonya Min meninggikan suaranya.

Yoongi mendesah berat, "Biarkan aku berbicara pada manager dan PD-nim dulu eomma, kita bicarakan hal ini lain kali saja eoh? Dan kau juga harusnya menanyakan perasaan Minhyo, dia harus fokus untuk ujian akhirnya, eomma."

Minhyo menatap kedua penyandang marga Min bergantian dan mengangguk. "Yang dikatakan Yoongi benar, aku rasa bulan depan sepertinya terlalu cepat." Ujarnya pelan.

Nyonya Min pasrah, "Baiklah, kita akan bahas ini lain kali."

"Nah iya, satu hal lagi. Karena Yoongi memegang hak asuh Minhyo. Kalian tahukan berarti kalian harus tinggal satu atap? Kapan kau akan pindah Yoongi?" Yoongi dan Minhyo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Mereka kira hanya dengan Yoongi menjadi tunangan Minhyo semuanya sudah beres. Yoongi berdeham sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Aku ... belum tahu eomma. Rencananya hari ini aku akan memberitahu memberku terlebih dahulu."

Nyonya Min menunjukkan tatapan mautnya lagi, 'Jadi membernya belum tahu?' itulah yang dia pertanyakan. Minhyo membuka mulut sebelum Yoongi kena omel ibunya sendiri. "Ahjumma, rumahku masih harus dibersihkan, eomma dan appa ingin barang-barang mereka diberikan untuk amal. Jadi sepertinya butuh beberapa waktu sebelum Yoongi bisa pindah."

"Ah begitu rupanya? Baiklah sekarang kita makan sebelum dingin." Tatapan Nyonya Min melembut, Yoongi dan Minhyo saling bertatapan. 'Bagaimana bisa makan dengan tenang setelah membicarakan ini.' pikir mereka.

Sore hari tiba dan sudah waktunya mereka beristirahat di rumah masing-masing. Yoongi mengantarkan Minhyo kerumahnya, begitu melewati gerbang Nyonya Min menatap mobil yang mereka naiki yang kian menjauh.

"Hah... Aku selalu tahu dia yang paling tepat."

 _ **When i first saw you, i fell in love. Well, not love love, but you smelled nice.**_

 _ **-Nice to Meet You**_

Malamnya, ketujuh member BTS sibuk memnyiapkan makan malam mereka. Pagi ini mereka memenangkan Best Performance Award untuk kesekian kalinya. Latihan berjam-jam dengan padatnya schedule terbalaskan dengan sederetan penghargaan yang mereka raih.

Seperti biasa Jin dan Jimin memasak, J-Hope dan Jungkook menyiapkan meja. Sedangkan ketiga member lainnya hanya duduk menanti. Namjoon dan Taehyung sudah beberapa kali memecahkan dan merusak peralatan masak sehingga dapur bukan lagi tempat yang dapat mereka masuki tanpa izin dari Jin, selaku Hyung paling tua. Di lain sisi, Yoongi tengah menyiapkan mental untuk memberitahu kabar yang akan mempengaruhi masa depannya, masa depan BTS.

Setelah selesai memasak, para namja itu duduk di ruang makan menikmati santapannya. Yoongi duduk di antara Namjoon dan managernya. Lidahnya serasa tidak berfungsi dengan baik, Mengungumkan situasinya sekarang terasa lebih sulit daripada perform di panggung, ini lebih parah dari demam panggung. Yoongi merasa gelisah dengan reaksi apa yang akan membernya berikan.

"Semuanya, ada sesuatu yang Yoongi ingin bicarakan." ujar managernya. Sebelumnya, Yoongi sudah memberitahu Namjoon dan managernya, mereka memutuskan untuk membantu Yoongi.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengambil lembaran daging dengan sumpitnya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan mixtape mu?" J-hope menambahkan dan menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Ahh Hyung, kau ingin meminta pendapat kami bukan?" Jimin tengah menuangkan koka koala ke gelasnya.

" _Well_ bagaimana jika kita makan sambil mendengarkannya? ide bagus bukan?" Jungkook menepuk tangannya, merasa bangga dengan idenya.

"Yap, Jungkook-ah ambil speakerku di kamar" Lanjut Jin, seuntai mie terlihat keluar dari bibir plum nya.

Sang Leader berusaha menenangkan situasi membernya. "Dengarkan Yoongi hyung terlebih dahulu." Para member menghentikan aktifitasnya dan melihat Yoongi penuh dengan perasaan penasaran. Yoongi semakin tidak tenang dengan semua pandangan yang tertuju padanya.

"Aku, akan bertunangan." Yoongi menelan saliva yang dirasanya seperti menelan biji salak. Nafasnya jauh lebih sesak dari saat dia berlari tadi siang.

"Mwoo?! Kau punya pacar hyung?!" Jungkook membelakan matanya.

"Hyung kau taukan kita tidak diperbolehkan berpacaran? Bagaimana jika Pd-nim tau?" JHope menambahkan.

"Tenang dulu, Pd-nim sudah tau. Awalnya dia tidak setuju tapi dengan penjelasan Yoongi, beliau memaklumi." jawab Namjoon, membantu menjelaskan.

"Begini... orangtuaku berjanji untuk menjodohkanku dengan anak temannya. Kemudian, tiba-tiba teman orangtuaku itu kecelakaan dan meninggalkan putri bungsunya sendirian. Jika aku tidak bertunangan dengannya, hak asuhnya akan jatuh kepada samchonnya. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa depannya nanti. Dia teman masa kecilku, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berjuang sendirian seperti aku dulu. Ditambah lagi, ini permintaan terakhir orang tuaku, aku ingin membalas mereka karena akhirnya mereka mendukungku sekarang. Aku mohon pengertian kalian." Yoongi membungkukkan badannya, memohon kelima namja didepannya.

Para member saling bertatapan sebelum tersenyum lembut pada Yoongi.

" _Well_ aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak setuju, dan aku mengerti dengan keadaan Yoongi sekarang." Jin menepuk punggung dongsaengnya menunjukkan senyum menenangkan pada Yoongi.

"Eoh, aku sepikiran dengan Jin hyung. Yeoja yang malang dia sendirian.." Taehyung menunjukkan kesedihan di matanya.

" _Well_ , maka dari itu dia membutuhkanmu kan Hyung." Jimin menambahkan dan tersenyum manis.

"Hyung.. Banyak idol yang menikah tiba-tiba karena menghamili pacarnya. tapi kau Hyung.. huaaa. Aku bangga padamu hyung" seperti biasa JHope mulai emosional dan memeluk Yoongi.

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau memberitahu fans hyung? Tak mungkin mereka akan menerima hal ini begitu saja." Jungkook menaikkan suaranya.

"Tenang Jungkook, rencananya kita akan memberitahu mereka bahwa Yoongi punya pacar di fan meeting yang akan datang. Dan kalian sebagai member akan mensupportnya. Pd-nim mengosongkan jadwal kita sabtu ini untuk bertemu dengan calon Yoongi hyung, sekaligus membantunya pindah." Manager Sejin menjelaskan, semua member mengangguk setuju. Terkecuali Jungkook, wajahnya menunjukan ketidaksukaan akan hal ini.

Minhyo's PoV

"Hmmm.. aku masih disini.." Mataku sudah tinggal 5 watt, kantuk menguasaiku. Aku berusaha menahan mataku agar tidak tertutup. Sudah 2 jam Shinae mengoceh tentang pacarnya lewat telepon. Hpku rasanya seperti hot plate, aku yakin jika aku menceplokan telur diatasnya, telur itu akan matang dalam semenit.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kali, Minhyo-ah ottoke?" Shinae terdengar hampir menangis di ujung sana.

Kali ini Hyukjin meminta dia untuk berhenti menjadi fangirl, Aishh aku heran kenapa Shinae masih betah dengan namja semacam dia, "Putuskan saja. _Done_. Masalah selesai." Jawabku singkat, Shinae malah menangis menjadi-jadi.

"Aigoo Shinae-ahh ini sudah tengah malam. Lupakan saja Hyukjin eoh?" ujarku,

"Bagaimana bisa Minhyo-ah, jika aku putus dengannya otomatis aku jomblo dan kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya mencari pacar untuk yeoja sepertiku." rengeknya, 'Harusnya aku tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Untung dia sahabatku.'

Tak terasa weekend pun tiba. Hari ini Yoongi akan pindah ke rumahku. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan sehingga membiarkan diriku tinggal satu atap dengan Namja dewasa yang penuh dengan testosteron. Terlebihnya lagi mantan cinta pertamaku(?) Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Yoongi bilang dia akan tiba sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Artinya aku bisa membersihkan kamarku terlebih dahulu. _Well_ aku harus bersiap-siap bukan?

"Ah iya, Shinae juga akan datang hari ini. Apa aku bilang Yoongi juga datang ya? Ani ani, dia akan menggunakan parfum menyegak itu lagi." Aku bergumam sambil mengecek isi kulkas. Harus kalian tahu hidungku ini lebih sensitif daripada hidung pada umumnya, tidak bukan karena hidungku ini mancung, Semakin mancung hidungmu semakin tajam penciumanmu. _No_ , itu semua hanya mitos. Intinya bau yang menyengat membuat hidungku sakit maka dari itu aku tidak suka dengan Namja yang menyemprotkan parfum berlebihan, untungnya Yoongi mempunyai aroma yang natural dari tubuhnya, jadi dia jarang menggunakan parfum. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku betah berada didekatnya.

Aku mengecek isi lemari es dan mencari bahan apa saja yang bisa aku gunakan untuk makan siang nanti. 'Hmm kulkas sudah mulai kosong apa aku pakai uang eomma saja? Ani, sepertinya aku harus mulai mencari kerja paruh waktu.' Aku menutup pintu kulkas sebelum membereskan kamar.

Ding Dong- Ding Dong

Setengah jam kemudian bel rumah berbunyi, sepertinya Yoongi sudah datang. Tepat disaat aku selesai membereskan kamar. Aku menyusuri tangga turun dan melihat wajah tampannya di monitor. Yoongi melepaskan maskernya dan beberapa namja terlihat mengikutinya di belakang.

'Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang dia membawa semua membernya.?' Aku membukakan pintu dan benar saja. Mataku dihidangkan pemandangan yang luarbiasa, kau harus tau para namja itu berjejer dengan setelan khasnya masing-masing memancarkan pesona tiap membernya. Harusnya aku tidak membiarkan diriku sendirian dikelilingi namja-namja ini. tapi persetan sudah. Siapa pun tak akan bisa menolak godaaan ini. Aku bersyukur karena aku dapat bertemu mereka sedekat ini tanpa harus membayar sepeser apapun. 'Maafkan aku Army.'

"Sejak kapan kau memasang security monitor? Bukannya ini mahal ya" Begitu masuk Yoongi menginspeksi security monitornya, sedangkan aku membungkuk menyambut para malaikat yang dengan santainya memasuki rumahku.

"Eoh, lumayan mahal, tapi aku merasa aman apalagi dengan adanya insiden stalker itu.. maksudku saat aku kira kau adalah stalker." Orang-orang mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Sangat mudah mengenali mereka ketika masker tidak lagi menghalangi ketampanannya, wajah mereka memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing. Hanya orang yang berakal pendek yang berkata bahwa mereka terlihat sama.

"Yaa hyung, sudah kubilang jangan pakai setelan serba hitam. Kau tampak lebih mencurigakan." Jimin memukul pelan bahu Yoongi, matanya membentuk bulan sabit saat dia tertawa. 'Aigoo manisnya..'

"Wae? kalau kau tidak tahu fashion lebih baik diam saja, lagipula aku terlihat lebih macho dengan pakaian seperti ini." Yoongi membela dirinya sendiri dan membalas pukulan Jimin.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu bahwa memberku ikut mengantarkanku, maaf. Jadi.., kamar mana yang akan kupakai?" Yoongi bertanya seraya membawa kopernya. Namjoon meghentikan langkah Yoongi dengan menahan bahunya. "Hyung, kita belum memperkenalkan diri." ujarnya.

"Terus? Dia sudah kenal dengan kita. Jadi sepertinya tidak perlu."

"Aish Hyung, tetap saja tidak sopan jika kita masuk tanpa permisi dulu. Benarkan?" Balas Namjoon.

"Hmm.. sepertinya begitu."Sebenarnya aku setuju-setuju saja dengan Yoongi, siapa coba yang tidak kenal dengan BTS. Mereka muncul di tiap channel televisi, semua orang membicarakannya, semua orang menyukai, mencintai dan mengangumi mereka, bukan hanya karena wajahnya saja, melainkan karena performa mereka saat tempil dan kerendahan hati mereka. Meski sekarang mereka bergelimang harta, Ketujuh member tetap ingin tinggal dalam satu dorm selain itu tidak jarang mereka melakukan _charity_. Pengalamanku sendiri, aku tau mereka karena Shinae selalu membicarakannya minimal dua puluh kali dalam sehari yap kau tidak salah dengar, bahkan lebih. Apalagi di masa mereka akan _comeback_ frekuensinya bisa berkali-kali lipat.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku mulai duluan. Annyeong namaku Kim Seokjin member termuda dari bts ini." Jin mengeluarkan ciuman mautnya, Army pasti tahu trademark flying kiss Jin. JHope disebelahnya menatap geli hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Yaa! Hyung kau terlihat seperti pedofil, dia lebih muda 6 tahun dari mu, hyung. Dan apa kau tidak pernah mengaca? Pfft member yang paling muda?" Member lain tertawa geli mendengar Jin termasuk aku sendiri. Jin memajukan bibirnya cemberut, aihh kenapa namja ini sangat menawan.

"Anyway, senang bertemu denganmu. _I'm your Hope, JHope_. Kau bisa memanggilku Hobi oppa~~" Ujarnya dan mejabat tanganku histeris, suaranya melengking memekik telingaku. Suaranya terdengar mirip dengan Yoongi. Tapi suara Yoongi sedikit lebih berat dan ehem.. seksi.

"Aku V, kau bsa memanggilku Taehyung." Taehyung berkata dengan tangannya membentuk huruf V. Dia adalah namja yang menduduki wajah tertampan no.1 di Metube. Pantas saja, kalau kau melihat dia secara langsung kau pasti akan berfikir bahwa tuhan sangat berati-hati saat memahat wajahnya.

Jimin memotong kegiatanku memuja ketampanan Taehyung. "Annyeong, namaku Jimin. Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja. _Well_ aku lebih suka dipanggil Jagi, sayang, ataupun _Honey_ sih." Jimin mengedipkan mata nakal padaku, membuatku tertawa kecil. semburat merah muncul dipipiku. Sedetik kemudian Jimin tersungkur karena ulah Yoongi.

" _My name is Namjoon or RapMon the leader of this idiotic group. Nice to meet you i hope we won't make any trouble for you_." Namjoon berbicara dengan bahasa inggris. Sepertinya Yoongi sudah menceritakan kalau aku sedang mengenyam pendidikanku di sastra inggris.

" _N..nice to meet you too. I'm Nam Minhyo you can call me Minhyo_." balasku, Aishh tiga semester aku belajar bahasa inggris tapi rasanya lidahku masih kaku untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam.

" _Whoaa she can spkeu engleisheu_." JHope memujiku dan ikut berbicara bahasa inggris meski tidak sefasih Namjoon.

"Cukup Cukup.. Sekarang semuanya sudah kenal bukan. Jangan lupa tujuan kita hari ini." Ujar Yoongi dan menutup perkenalan kami.

'Hmm bukannya ada satu member lagi ya? Dia tidak datang?' Aku mengamati dan menghintung keseluruhan member bts. Hanya ada 6, si Golden Maknae tidak ada.

"Ahh kau mencari Jungkook.. Kebetulan dia sedang.. tidak enak badan." Namjoon membalas. Ada jeda diantaranya, Aku menyipitkan matanya melihat ekspresi Namjoon yang menurutku patut dicurigai. Aku menghela nafas. Setelah berkenalan dengan mereka, aku menunjukan ruang yang akan Yoongi tempati. Para member ikut melihat kedalam kamar membuat seisi ruangan tiba-tiba terasa sempit.

"Wahh, Hyung kamar ini cukup luas. Harusnya kau membawa keyboardmu." Taehyung berkomentar.

Yoongi masuk terakhir sambil membawa kopernya. "Buat apa? Diatas sudah ada piano ini." Jawabnya singkat. Yoongi terlihat kesusahan membawa kopernya sendiri, member lainnya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengeksplor ruangan.

"Minhyo-ah, kau bisa bermain piano? Daebakk." Jin membulatkan matanya kagum. Aku menutup wajahku malu, "Ani, eonniku jauh lebih pandai. Aku lebih suka memainkan gitar."

"Oh iya? Aku juga bisa! Bagaimana jika kita duet bersama?" Ajakknya sambil membantu Yoongi mengeluarkan barang-barang dari koper. Akhirnya ada yang membantunya.

"Bolehkah? Tapi aku tidak pandai bernyanyi.." jawabku.

"Bohong." Terdengar suara Yoongi dibelakangku, 'Aishh, ikut-ikutan saja."

Author's PoV

Kalau kau melihat keadaan rumah sekarang, kau akan berpikir kalau ini hanya ada di dunia komik-komik saja. Dimana satu yeoja dikerubungi enam namja tampan bak malaikat membersihkan rumahnya. Jimin dan Jin mengurusi dapur, mencuci piring dan mengelap meja. Taehyung dan JHope membersihkan ruang tamu. Kamar mandi disikat oleh Namjoon, Yoongi masih asik merapikan kamar barunya sedangkan Minhyo menyapu lantai.

"Chogi, Kumohon... Jika kalian tidak berhenti, bisa-bisa aku dicabik-cabik fans mu." Minhyo tak henti-hentinya memohon mereka untuk berhenti. Jika saja fansnya tau mungkin Minhyo akan segera menyusul keluarganya.

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa Minhyo-ah, lagipula memang kami berniat membantumu kesini. Kalau tidak ada kami siapa lagi yang akan membantu? Yoongi hyung pasti akan tidur pulas setelah urusan kamarnya beres." Jhope menjelas kan dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

" _Well_ , temanku akan kesini sih.." Minhyo menghela nafas panjang. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghentikan kelima namja itu.

Ding - Dong -

To be Continued

Hehehehe gimana ceritanya? Sampe sini masih intro doang sih. Semoga suka ya, mian kalo emang ngebosenin. So please leave a comment karena aku menerima kritik dan saran apapun :)))

Btw makasih banyak sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian buat baca ff amatir ini :(


End file.
